


Small Celebrations

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Ahsoka visits her master to help him celebrate Boonta Eve.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Small Celebrations

The chime at his door was unexpected, his padawan standing behind it even more so. He set aside his tools and turned away from the droid chassis he’d been exploring. “Something you need, Snips?”

She shook her head as the door slid closed behind her. “I heard that, on Tatooine, it’s Boonta Eve today.” Ahsoka presented a box to him with a turu-grass bow fixed to the top. “I just wanted to wish you a happy one.”

For a moment he only blinked at the box in her hands, then sat heavily on the edge of his bed. “It’s, uh...” at a loss for what to say, he settled on a gentle version of the truth, “not really that kind of holiday, Snips.” Clearing his throat, “None of them really are, on Tatooine.”

Ahsoka made a small, surprised sound, then shrugged one shoulder. “On Shili all of them are.” Plopping herself down next to him, she shifted the box onto his lap. “So, go on.”

Lifting the lid on the box revealed a model, not unlike the other ship models his room held, the kind that needed to be assembled before they could be displayed. Except that this one wasn’t a space-faring vessel. “A podracer?”

His padawan nodded. “Because you won the Boonta Eve Classic.” She canted her head back toward the poster that hung over his bed, as if to remind him.

Slanting a surprised look her way, “You remembered?”

“The only human to ever win a podrace?” she gave him a good natured roll of her eyes as she quoted him, knocked her shoulder into his, “You’ve only told me a thousand times.”

He felt his mouth turn up into a grin at her as he shifted his attention back to the model. “Wait...” A closer look at the body of the racer revealed a set of familiar markings, blue on silver. “Is this _my_ podracer?”

Ahsoka preened at his realization, her own stripes flaring vividly with her pleasure as she nodded. “Master Vos helped me get the details right.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Master Vos?”

Another nod, “He dropped by during one of my sessions with Master Obi-Wan recently, and they got to talking.” She smiled as he took the model out of the box, turning it over in his hands to examine the details. “He pointed me toward some footage in the archives that showed it—” huffing a laugh, “Said it didn’t really compare to seeing it in person, though.”

Anakin had learned—long after the fact—that Quinlan Vos had been the presence he had sometimes felt in the market place of Mos Espa as a child; that the kind man that hung around with the local gangsters was really a Jedi on a mission. But it had never occurred to him that the spirited master might have seen the race. In fairness, he reasoned, he preferred avoiding thinking about that time in his life to examining it. Carefully running his fingers over one of the model’s thrusters, his voice was a touch wistful, “Now imagine driving one.”

Ahsoka’s soft laughter grounded him in the present again, even more so when she leaned her shoulder against his. “Master?” It was a small smile that curved her mouth now, her gaze falling to the replica she’d made. “I’m glad you won your race.”

In the Force he could feel her hiding something—no, holding something back—from him, leaving it unsaid. But it blended so deeply with her care for him, her happiness at being his student, that he didn’t press forward to close the gap with words. Instead, he sent a warm pulse of gratitude to her through their bond before he plucked the bow from the lid of the box and planted it between her montrals. “So am I, Snips,” he told her, tucking her into his side, “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
